See You Soon
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. Read it. I dunno what to say here. Spoiler... I think it was vol 7.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

See You Soon

L moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure. His fingers grasped at the sheets. He squirmed. A pair of hands pressed on his hips, holding him in place. The jingle of the chains tickled his ears, distracting him. His attention was brought back by the cry from his partner. He joined in. A weight fell next to him. He rolled over and as he did she saw a shirt hanging from nothing. A smile spread across his face as he saw another shirt in another corner of the room. A metallic cold brushed along his skin. He looked over and his smile faded. The back of his lover filled his sight.

Once again he was left out. He climbed out of the bed and pulled down the shirts. The shirts were blocking the hidden cameras that were in all of the rooms. He hit a button on a remote and the whirling that had filled the room ended. He sat next to the bed, resting his head on the edge of the mattress.

"Why are you on the floor?" Light asked. His voice was hardly audible. L looked up and shrugged. Light raised his eyebrow in question, but didn't say anything. He moved over, the chain slipping to the floor as he neared L.

L closed his eyes. Words and figures played around. He worked out scenarios, the current case and others as to keep himself sharp. Light sighed in his sleep and L's thoughts came back to the present. There was no way for him to focus with Light fo close to him. He would have to change that.

As they got closer, L has expected his suspicion to lower, but it didn't. He knew Light was hiding something back. He had known it before, even more so now. As the sun filled the room he made his decision. L stood and stretched. As he raised his arms above his head the chain grew heavy then lightened. He turned and saw Light looking at him, his hand raised in the air.

"Good morning." L nodded his response. He turned back to the open room. Light slipped out of bed and tugged once when L didn't follow him. L followed reluctantly. The bathroom foor shut behind him and Light closed in on him. His back pressed against the door as he backed up.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Liar," Light mocked. He stripped and stepped in the shower. L stood next to the shower door. He listened to the water falling against the floor. It was a familiar pattern that he heard every morning. Light started talking about the case, L half-listened. An alarm always wend off when Light talked about Kira. L closed his eyes, blocking out the sound of Light's voice as he listened once more to the rhythm of the water.

A water droplet hit his chest. He opened his eyes to see Light centimetres from his face. His light hair, darkened and dripping with water, hung over his eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it, shaking his head. L reached up and wiped a water droplet off Light's hair. He pulled Light to him. It took a few minuted before arms enveloped him in return. He held on. The water sputtered and changed rhythm. Le let go. Light looked confused. He pulled a towel over him then started for the door. L stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned and L kissed him, a simple, chaste kiss. It was as if he was saying goodbye. Then L opened the door and led the way out. The pair changed.

L's heart beat faster as they entered the main room. He made his announcement. The chain fell to the ground disregarded. L watched the chain, his chest tightened. He spent his days working the case, and his nights pretending to work the case, but in truth he would stare at his wrist, and would rub it idly.

One night he retired to a room, unable to stay still so close to Light. He sat next to the bed, his feet under him, as he always sat. He played, stacking trinkets, as the night wore on. A hand landed on his shoulder, he turned. His balance faltered sending him sprawling across the floor.

"It's just me," Light laughed. L laughed awkwardly. He climbed back to his feet. His eyes flicked to where he knew the cameras were. L looked questioningly at Light. He waved his arm in the air. "I turned everything off in here." L shrank back inwardly. Light beckoned him forward with his finger, and like a moth to a flame he walked forward. As he did a smirk rose on Light's face. "What?" He asked. "I just want to show you how much I have missed you."

L stared up at the ceiling sorely. Light had missed him more than he had thought. Light was lying next to him. "Stop chasing Kira," Light mumbled into L's hair. L sat up, he turned abashed. "No," he stated simply. He could feel it, something big was coming. There was no way he was stopping now. "It's too dangerous." Light's voice wavered. "If you are afraid then..." L paused. He couldn't finish the sentence; he didn't want Light to leave. "I'm going to uncover Kira." L's eyes locked on Light's. A quick nod told him he had won, so he fell back onto the pillows. Light fell asleep soon after that. L looked over and huffed, he couldn't figure it out. He had been certain Light was Kira, but why would he try to keep him from harm if he was. Surely Kira would want him dead. L continued on trying to figure out the man sleeping next to him.

The sun rose. As if breached the horizon the room filled with a red light. He slipped out of the bed. He scrawled a note for Light and placed it in an envelope. He looked over to the bed before writing Light across the envelope. He placed the enveloped on the desk and left. He went to the main room and sat in his chair. He turned the cameras and mics in the room back on. Light woke. He felt around on the bed before sitting up. His eyes opened and immediately looked up at a camera. A jolt ran through L as he looked on. L watched as Light ran through his routine. He laughed, a stiffled hiccup of a laugh when he saw Light trip over his shoe. His face went back to normal when he realized Light was leaving without the envelope. 'Oh well, he'll find it later.'

The day rolled on and things started picking up quickly. When Wataru didn't respond L's heart skipped a beat. At least he thought that was what was happening. He didn't realize it was his end. A pain ran through him and he dropped his spoon. He fell to the floor and immediately Light was above him. Regret filled him. He had known. Light was Kira. Light looked down on him with a purely evil expression, but as L's eyes closed a flicker of sorrow crossed Light's face.

L looked down amazed at how fast the rest of the group believed the man who had killed him. He looked down at himself. Dying was not at all the adventure he had been hoping for. An invisible tug pulled L after Light as he left the room. Light went back to the room from the night before. He locked the door and collapsed on the bed. L thought he had fallen asleep until he noticed the small shake in Light's shoulders and the whimpers seeping from the pillow. Light rolled over, it looked as if he was looking at L. His eyes fell toward the floor, but stopped as they passed over the desk. He opened the envelope. As Light read L could feel himself fading. "I'll see you soon, Light," L said as he faded into nothing.

* * *

A/n: Yay! I've written something other than Legal Drug! Woot! Well... I hope you like it! Reviews are more than welcome.

-MJ


End file.
